


All’s fair in love and war

by alexia_fnds



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, First Love, Forbidden Love, High School, Idiots in Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: the high school / enemies to lovers story nobody asked for





	1. Chapter 1

Tessa was walking through the hallways of her high school on her way to her first class of the day, english litt., when the one man nobody wanted to see turned around the corner. She tried to dodge the inevitable but nothing could have changed fate on this day. Sighing and pulling the pile of books she was holding tighter to her chest in preparation of the unpleasant conversation. It has been known for generation that the Virtues hated the Moirs family and vice versa. She heard his groan and felt her annoyance grow inside her. She was clearly not in the mood to deal with him now. She would have to deal with him enough during their shared class of history.

“Virtue.”

“Moir.”

As if the universe had heard all of her silent prayers — Scott simply walked passed her, eyes on the ground. As much as she was happy not to have to interact with him, she frowned at the lack of conversation. Scott was always the first one to take a chance to get on her nerves. As he walked past her, she turned around and looked at his hunched posture, eyes to the ground and feet stumbling on themselves. For all the years Tessa had known Scott, she had never seen him like that and it was scary.

Before she could question herself on those thoughts the bell rang and Tessa was forced to jog to her classroom to make it in time. Her inquisition would have to wait until their common class or later. She sat at her usual seat and started to take notes of what the teacher was speaking about. She was still the supposedly Valedictorian of the 2007 promotion. Her teachers loved her and she loved school and learning, hence why it had been such an easy decision for the school committee to chose her and her her to accept. As much as she tried, her thoughts kept going back to the way Scott had unusually acted earlier and she couldn’t push aside the gut feelings she was having that something bad had happened. The rest of the class was a blur to the Virtue woman only interrupted by her best friend, Kaitlyn and her sassy and useless comments. As soon as the teacher dismissed them, she grabbed her notebooks and pencil case before rushing out of the room. She only had a few minutes to walk the entire campus to get to her business class where she was to present her latest project.

She smiled at her teacher praise, nodding at the slight modification she could make to make her essay even better that it already was. She excused herself and left the room to join her group of friends, constituted by Kaitlyn, her sister Jordan, Andrew, Eric and Kaetlyn. She hugged the ones she hadn’t seen yet and took her usual space on their table. “So, what’s up?” Asked Tessa to the rest of the group but was interrupted when the youngest of their group, Kaetlyn came rushing in. “Have you heard what happened?”

“No.”

“Tell us!”

“What about?!”

Tessa watched as all of her friends spoke at the time, but she knew, deep down, she knew what it was all about. Kaetlyn was not one to gossip over anything but the Moir family. She patted the free spot next to her, impatiently waiting for her to deliver on her news.

“Scott’s family is falling apart. I couldn’t get much details but apparently, his parents are having financial problem and Scott may not be able to graduate high school here.” The audience gasped together, some gapping at the just spoken words, other were snickering behind their hands. She was the only one who looked rightfully devastated. She turned around in the direction of where Scott and his group of friends would usually be only to see that he was missing from the gang. Turning back around to get back in the current conversation going on but her eyes landed on his hunched body, sitting on the edge of the small wall around the perimeters of the park.

As much as a thrill of excitement ran up her spine, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. The feud between the Virtue and Moir had always been a mystery to her but one she had always been forced to follow and live through. She never actually had anything against the Moir’s boys but it was expected of her and she had always been a person pleaser. She wanted to reach out but how to do that when her entire family reputation rested on her shoulders. She looked at her sister who was openly mocking the situation, not caring one bit in the world about what it could felt like. She realized in that moment that she was anything like her or her family.

Their fifteen minutes break ended with the bell ringing once more and all the students hurried back to theirrespective classrooms. Tessa stood to join hers as well but was interrupted by her sister who whispered in a really harsh tone. “Don’t let that story make you go soft. He’s still a Moir and Moirs don’t deserve empathy.” She shook her arm free from her sister’s hold and walked on autopilot to her classroom, forgetting that the one she would be taking next was her history class and who said history class meant Scott sitting one row behind her and two seats on her left — not that she had it memorized or anything. The professor clapped his hands together to get people’s attention. She was already attentive as always, history book opened to the correct page, notebook and highlights sorted by color and two of her favorite kind of pens. She had two hours of history on Tuesday and she loved it.

The teacher started to speak about the lesson of the day, adding that he would be trying a new way of teaching and grading for the next two months. Tessa looked up at that, frowning. She had not seen that coming but she was excited. Mr. Clairmont had always been one of her favorite teacher and every time he had wanted to try something it was always a success. She stood straighter when the teacher started to give instructions about their new project and how they would be working about it.

“So, for starter, you’ll each find a small post-it on your desk, please take it and unfold it to find who is your partner for this new project.” He stopped to see his students open their note, squealing in delight when paired with someone they like, groaning in despair when it was someone who was always sleeping in class or absent but the reaction he had been seeking out for real was Mr. Moir and Ms. Virtue, the infamous enemy of the private high school. Tessa gapped at the paper before turning around to face her new partner, offering a small smile in peace? in encouragement? in what? she didn’t know but she did and she was relieved, happy, ecstatic to see him return it. She had seen the frown on his face when his eyes had first landed on his face until the frown turned into a smile, small it was but there nonetheless.

“Now that the pairing is behind us, I’ll start by telling you what the country underneath your names mean.” She turned to her desk, grabbed a brand new page in her notebook and outlined the title — GERMANY ;; SCOTT MOIR —in the prettiest block pattern she could before adding her usual cursive above it in color, choosing the yellow for Germany. She wrote under it the rules the teacher was telling.

  * two months in length
  * one paper, two presentation
  * no copy/paste 
  * mandatory work outside of the class



Those were the most important one and the one she wanted to remember. Each pair would be handed a rule note with all the details regarding their specific country with key events, era and people they would need to write about. She smiled in thanks at Scott when he gave her the copy that was destined to her and started to read it over. They didn’t get the hardest country, so that would facilitate the entire process for them and Germany’s history had always been such a passionate subject to her. She was getting excited, the only quirk was that she was paired with Scott and her family was going to flip when they got words about this. Professor Clairmont smiled at the softness palpable in the exchange between then known enemies.He switched the black board to the one containing all the countries that would be studied in the next months. As soon as the teacher dismissed them, Tessa turned only to find Scott sitting next to her and smiling at her. She could still see the sadness in his eyes but he worked hard to hide it, and surely it wasn’t her place to question him. She flipped her History book to the German section and started to read it over, hiding her smile behind her hand as Scott did the same thing. She had never took him for a studious student but was happily surprised. She could hear her sister’s voice in her head repeating a sentence she had since she had turned ten. _Tessa, don’t let his charming smile and crazy eyebrows pulled you under. You’re a Virtue._

She felt her demeanor changed back to the hard and closed off Virtue. She turned her attention to her book, trying to read without being annoyed at herself or at Scott because he hadn’t done anything but stay silent. She was so lost in the mist of things that she never realized that Scott was talking until he taped his pen to the top of her book. “Are we gonna talk in morse or are you gonna talk to me? It’s kinda necessary for a pair project.” Now, she could feel the really annoyance grow inside of her body. Now, she could remember why Scott and her were not friends in the first place. He had always been able to get under her skin and she hated that because no other could. She turned to look at him, fury visible in her eyes. “First of all, don’t ever talk to me like that Moir. You are not superior than us, Virtues. Second of all, I’ll let you know when I have something to tell you.” She made a scene of turning around to look at her book, picking up exactly where she’s left off but not without seeing the hurt her blow had created and she almost backtracked but pushed through. “You should probably read the chapter, if you want to be useful.” Tessa spend the rest of the class re-reading the chapter about the German history, glancing at Scott from the corner of her eyes. She wanted to make that dark shadow from him but it was against the rules, her damn family rules.

The bell rang and Tessa usually flew from the class to get to lunch break but something pulled her back and made her slow down. She took her time to mark where she was in her lecture, adding a small sticky note to the page in the book as well. She organized the papers in chronological orders and picked her pens and highlights one by one, observing silently on the conversation her partner was having with the professor. He was shrugging and looking down on his shoes — a sure sign that he was trying to get himself out of the project. She couldn’t blame him, she would have tried it herself but Mr. Clairmont was one of a kind and never back out from his ideas. She snickered when she caught the final negative shake of his head, finally walking out of the door.

“Miss Virtue, Mr Moir, I except to see you both on your best behavior for this project. I know your family history is some big mess and famous feud but let’s not allow it to get in between a perfectly workable team if the efforts are made. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” murmured Tessa as Scott said “Of course.” at the same time — creating an even more awkward than previously. She rushed out of the door, murmuring a simple thank you to Scott as he was holding the door open for her. “Your Majesty.” He curtsied to her and took her by such surprise that her obnoxious belly laugh escaped her mouth. A laugh she stopped by pressing her hand to her mouth, eyes as big as saucers. She hurried to walk away, embarrassed with herself that he had made her laugh but if she was being honest, it had been nice to be carefree for all two seconds.

The rest of the day went by without any other incidents and Tessa let go of the breathe she had been holding in as soon as she walked through the door of her room. She had been able to avoid anyone in her house — not in the mood to get over the day and more important her now partnership with Scott Moir, her number one enemy. She let go of her school bag and walked in her en suite bathroom to take her make up off, clean her face and change into her dance outfit.

A few minutes later, she walked back to her room to find a neatly folded note on top of her desk, frowning she walked to it and unfolded it and gasped in horror. She couldn’t believe him. He had some nerve, she couldn’t deny it but as she was trying to think of a way to break the news to her family, the door opened and there was standing her sister, her brothers and parents. Apparently it would be one of those discussion. She closed her eyes and sighed. “I can explain and this is not what it looks like.” started Tessa as her family all walked in her room and stood in front of her as she sat at her desk. “Scott and I have been paired for a history project.” Jordan’s face contort into a grimace while her mother audibly gasped. “Scott? So now he’s Scott? What happened with Moir?” demanded her daughter. “I can’t really call him Moir when all of his family member are Moir, Mother, can I? I’m not at fault here and if you can’t bother to listen to what I have to say, then walk out of my room.” She stood up, looking straight at her mother. She was so over her attitude with her. Kate Virtue never acted like this with her other children.

“Mr Clairmont, my history teacher wants to try another study method and that consists of letting us work alone for two months in group of two. We were paired unbeknownst and frankly I don’t care who I work with. It’s a school project and our teacher would not back out when Scott asked to do the project by himself so we’re stuck together. It will not destroy the oh so carefully reputation you spent your poor little life over.” With that she stormed out of her room to get to her dance studio — a room in her house that was solemnly hers and the only place she could be herself. She locked the room after her and blasted some contemporary piece, letting her mind get lost and her body take over.

She spent a good chunk of her evening locked up in her dance studio, not exactly dancing but just alone — thinking over what she had told her mother and indirectly to her family. She had done nothing wrong and didn’t plan on doing so. She had enough on her plate not to deal with her family’s wrath for something as stupid as a school project. When her legs couldn’t move anymore that’s when she decided she had enough and walked back to her room. She went back to her room and immediately walked into her bathroom once more, this time to take a shower. She entered the shower stale and took her time to wash the sweat out of her body and worked the shampoo into her natural curl, before switching to conditioner. She tried really hard not to think too much of the implication of that school work. She would have to spend time with Scott outside of the security of their school, out in the public eye. She didn’t know if she was capable of doing so but she would die trying. She finished with her shower and changed to her pajamas before walking back to her room, sitting at her desk and grabbing the note that Scott had left for her when he had called earlier. She smiled a little bit at the way it was written. The only communication between the two families had always been the phone call or notes as both side refused to act as adults and meet up in person.

Let’s create some more mess in the Moir/Virtue feud.  
One day we’ll make into history, I know it but for now, we need to work on the Germans.  
+1 435-223-7652, text me so we can work on this damn project  
S. Moir

She knew that none of her family had read the note. It was one thing to hate on the Moir, it was another to disrespect anyone’s privacy. She smiled at the note, laughing quietly once more. Frowning immediately. She needed to work on her self-control. She couldn’t laugh at Scott’s jokes even if they were hilarious. She was supposed to hate him. She took her cellphone and couldn’t stop the thrills going up her spine when she entered his phone number in her repertoire with the contact information. “Scott M.” rather than the “Moir” her sister would have preferred.

 **Tessa to Scott — 6:32PM  
**   
⠀⠀ ** _Moir.  
_** ⠀⠀ ** _Here you get it.  
_** ⠀⠀ ** _Let’s not abuse it, or else I’ll have to get a restrainer order against you.  
_**⠀⠀ **** _\- T._

She typed it fast and threw her phone on her bed after it. She needed to finish some homework before descending to the dinning area where she was sure to deal with judgement and annoyance from her family, especially her mother. She couldn’t wait to be done with dinner so she could come back to her room and sleep to be up for following day where she had another history lesson and would therefore sitting next to Scott, hopefully woking over their paper.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the room with a slight bounce in her step and Scott looked up. It was as if his world narrowed around her and he couldn’t do anything about it. It was such a nice change from the mess happening in his life at home. The rumors about his family were true, well not completely because the Moir couldn’t have financial issue when they owned two rinks, one skating club and one skating shop. They had issue with one employee that had stolen some very important information and were suing the family for money or else they would be released. Scott didn’t even know what those were about. For all he knew, his family had always been right and fair in business so he couldn’t think of anything. The only thing he didn’t know the details of was the hostility with the Virtues and speaking of the Virtues, Tessa has just sat on the chair adjacent to his.

She took her notebook, not the one she usually used for history. This one was new and she had already written Germany on the first cover. He smiled at her predictability before he watched as she took her favorite pens and highlights. She then turned around on her chair, offering him a small smile.

“Moir.”

“Virtue.”

He offered back with a nod of his head. He had already placed his own notebook and pens on his desk, the history book open at the correct page in between them — ready to be used at any time. He watched as Tessa leaned in and started to read the few paragraphs she must have not had the time to finish yesterday. While she finished reading, he occupied himself with making a note of the people they needed to go over, then the events, politics and decided to had “general history” as well. She must have getting impatient because the next he knew, she was invading his space to see what he had written and hummed in approval. “I like the way you work, Moir.”

This must have been the first sentence one of them had said to the other that was not completely an insult or the simple use of their names. He grumped in response, refocusing on his notes but his mind was somewhere else, on something he couldn’t control and he hated not being able to control anything. He wanted to solve the issues regarding his family but in the end, it wasn’t his doing.

“My dad said we could call one of his old friend, Dr. Allison Warren. She’s an historian, specialized in the German story.” He looked at her dumbly, having missed the entire dialogue but not enough to appear to be a complete idiot. He moved his body to face her a little bit, humming in question. “Sorry? What was that? You talking to me? I must be dreaming.” Sarcasm has always been his defend mechanism and before he could apologized because she hadn’t done anything wrong but express her own thoughts about the project.

“Excuse me for caring about this damn project, Moir. Don’t need to be such an ass.” He turned back to his table, shoulders hunched and head held low. “Sorry.” murmured Scott, so lowly that he wasn’t even sure he heard her but the fact that she moved closer to check what he had been doing while she was reading was enough a sigh that she had heard him. “What were you saying about that historian?”

“Just that I spoke with my dad about the project and he has a friend that can help us. She’s an historian, specialized in the German history.” He smiled at her small shrug and realized in that instant that the only way he would be able to focus on his classes and grades would be if he stopped so hard to make her life miserable but he had a reputation to keep. “It could be an idea, yeah.” He wrote her name at the top of his paper’s page to not forgot about it. “Maybe we should make our own research about the basic idea of the history of Germany. Not go in there with absolutely no idea of what happened, you know?”

The more Scott and Tessa talked, the more they both realized that they didn’t actually hate each other and that it could work. The more they talked, the more they relaxed and with the relaxation came the jokes and laughters. They started to go over the people that needed to be spoken about as it was the easiest task for now. Tessa called she would deal with the women and Scott was left with the men. He truly didn’t mind but he just wanted to rill her up a little bit. “Why can’t I handle the female persona we’re to talk about? uh, is it because I’m a man?” She laughed, shaking her head. “I just thought it would be easier but we can totally split if you want to look into chemistry, politics and royalty things. I’d happily do research about mechanics and engineering.” He found himself gaping at her before nodding sheepishly. He had forgotten for a minute that his opponent was Tessa Virtue and they always had the last and winning word. “Sure.”

He caught her winning smile and it was enough for him to forget that for the first time in his life he hadn’t gotten the last word in a quarrel, as small and insignificant as it was. Scott was about to open his mouth to suggest a plan of attack for these ten personalities when the bell rang and the class dissolved into a mess of people rushing through the door while Scott and Tessa stayed at their table, whispering to one another about their country. “Are you free after class? We could go to the library?” asked, suddenly timid, Scott. He didn’t dare looking at her, missing completely the way she blushed profusely before she murmured a breathless yes and rushed out of class, forgetting behind her favorite highlight. He grabbed it and rushed out of the door to get to his next class, mind only focused on the non-official date he had with Tessa which made him mad. _Scott, get a grip. she’s a Virtue._

He went to the rest of his classes grumpy and angry at himself. He tried to make himself as small as he could because the rumors have spread even more and now, every students was talking about it and nothing could be done. The words were too much, even for him who had been used to the gossip about him since he was born. He left his psychology class before the end, grabbing his back at the last second before he rushed out there. The library was his only solace in this mess. He wanted out. He wanted to leave but he couldn’t give up on his family. He was too loyal.

He walked to the furthest corner of the library, hidden from all but was stopped in his walk by the pristine silhouette of one Tessa Virtue already sitting there, bowed over her books. He had never seen her there. He thought he was the only one who knew that table was here but apparently he was wrong. That seemed to anger him more than anything and he lashed out, for no reason. “Oh so now, you’re also taking over my table? How did you know it was here? The fact that you’re taking over all what other people are saying is not enough? What do you need more?” He threw his backpack on the ground, sliding her highlight along the line of the table and sat on the chair next to her. He pressed his fist to the table and tried to regulate his breathing. She didn’t deserved any of that but unfortunately for her. She had been the easiest and only target for his temper. He was about to apologize, finally looking up only to find Tessa looking at him with rage in her eyes and he knew that he was in for something.

“First of all, Moir. I don’t think you own the library. I’m free to do as I please and if you’re not happy with that, you’re free to leave the fuck out of here. I’m not the reason the entire school talks about you. I am not the reason why you’re angry. I know we hate one another based on the squabbles between our families but in reality, you have no right to hate me or be mad at me.” He was looking at her, the perfect posture of a Virtue. He fell back on his chair, and the entire fight had felt a few minutes ago left his body. “You’re right. I’m sorry.” He shrugged in apology before grabbing the highlight from the table and giving it to her. “You forgot it in history, I know it’s your favorite so…” He blushed and hid it behind a cough while she laughed, grabbing it. Their hands touched for the first time and both felt a jolt of electricity from their hands to their toes making them jump from one another.

“We should…”

“Yeah…”

They sat closer together and finished what they had started in class earlier that day, not exchanging any words but glancing at the other every so often. Scott was so lost in his research that he didn’t hear his phone going off. He would have probably missed the call if it wasn’t for Tessa insistent poking to get his attention. He grabbed his phone and took the call without checking who it was. “Moir.” He listened attentively as his mother spoke to him and felt himself deflated completely on his chair. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. He tried to control his temper but the first thing he did as her mother ended he call was to throw his phone agains the far end, making Tessa jump, startled at the impact probably before she stood and pulled his chair away from the table and sat herself on the edge of the table, facing him. “What’s going on?” Scott frowned. She hated him, why would she want to help me?”

“I want to help you because we need to finish this damn step. Don’t think it’s anything personal” was the response he got and it hurt because once again, nobody cared for who he was or what he wanted. He nod and pushed her off of him, not seeing how she had to close her eyes against the emotions raging inside her. In reality, she wanted to help him because seeing him this distressed was such a hard thing for her. She wanted to see him smile, laugh and be happy but she couldn’t be truthful about this. He finished his note taking over the last of the person he had to go over. He had done basic research for now and would go deeper on a later date. He needed to go home anyway and deal with his family mess.

“Okay, I’ll see you next Monday in class!” said Scott as he pushed himself from the table, gathering his things and walking out of the library without looking back at Tessa.

He didn’t make it inside his house when Alma, Charlie and Danny came in, rushing to him. “We have another problem.” Scott sighed and took his time getting his jacket and shoes off before he walked up the stairs in the direction of his room to put his backpack in its place. He knew he needed to help in the situation but frankly, he didn’t know how he could help and he was so tired of it being all he heard all the time. His older brothers were both working for the company and willingly put themselves into it. Scott had no intentions of doing that but didn’t have the courage to tell his dad yet. His mom, Sweet Alma, knew all about his dream of taking over the rink. When he didn’t have anything else to do in his room, he walked back down to join his family in the family room or let’s be honest, the business room. He took his seat and waited for anyone to take charge and start to fill him in.

“We got news.. some good, some bad.”

He nodded at them to go on, sliding in his chair because he somehow knew it would be a long one and listen attentively as he could when Charlie started to tell him all about what happened. They had found who was the leaker — one of their newest employee and who it was leaked to, one of their latest fired people. Both were related, some cousins or whatever. That was one of the good news. He turned his attention to his other brother when he took over the discussion that seemed to be more like a meeting. “The bad news, is that they want to sue us because they think we weren’t fair when we fired John but the truth, we were. So they want to leak the first information of the company — where the fund for it came from.” At that, Scott gasped and stood up. He might not know much about the company but he knew that the money that was needed to build Moir’s skating company came from and it was not good. It was nothing illegal, they weren’t criminals but it would open old wound in the family.


End file.
